Outdoor sportsmen oftentimes travel by vehicle to engage in an outdoor activity such as hunting or fishing. In such cases, upon arriving at a desired location, a sportsman will typically remove a gun, fishing rod, bow or other item from the vehicle and place the item on or against the vehicle. However, because many of such items are constructed of metal or other hard materials, the vehicle is likely to be scratched.
Additionally, a vehicle does not provide many adequate surfaces for supporting such items. For example, if a gun is leaned against the side of a vehicle, it is likely to tip over thereby increasing the likelihood of scratching or, more seriously, the likelihood that the gun will fire inadvertently.
Various supporting devices have been created for use outdoors. For example, United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0087785 by Phillip Roche discloses an object support that includes a magnetic sheet for attaching the object support to the side of a vehicle. Various problems exist with Roche's design including that the magnetic sheet does not function well when attached to an uneven surface and only provides sufficient force to support items that are placed on the ground and leaned against the object support.